


Traitor

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Illidan Has Issues, Light Angst, Panic Attack, illidari family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Short little bit of Illidan angst
Series: Angstober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Traitor

Illidan was free. He was alive. The air on Azeroth was still clear, but not quite the same as before. But it was so much better than the Nether. So much better than the cell. Though even the dusty cold of Outland was better than the strange uncomfortableness of the Nether.

Illidan stood next to the doorway, watching the other leaders gathered on the other side of the room. He caught onto two familiar faces.

It was a sight that made his stomach turn.

Malfurion and Tyrande standing together.

A barely concealed hatred and distaste gathering in their eyes as they looked at him.

A small pit grew in his stomach, growing with every passing minute, threatening to swallow him whole. It was so familiar. Illidan could easily remember being much younger, those same stares glaring at him. It was those same looks that banished him to 10,000 years of imprisonment. It was so cold, and so alone, and he couldn't do that again.

He couldn't do that again.

He couldn't be alone like that. Even the light of Elune didn't shine on him in that cell. Maeiv's glaive was dragging on the stone tiles of the far too cold ground. It burned his ears, screeching and grinding and it hurt so much. It was getting closer she was getting closer no no no.

No more no more no more.

A presence joined him at his elbow. One of his Hunters. They didn't quite touch him, but hovered close enough that he was aware of them. It was Belath, most likely making cautious rounds through the gathering.

"Master Illidan?"

Illidan hummed, finally looking away from his brother. 

"Most of the Illidari have gone back to the Fel Hammer." Belath reported, "When do you plan to return?"

Illidan smiles slightly, "I won't be long, Belath."


End file.
